


Three's a Charm

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La terza volta è quella buona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Charm

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Loki glielo chiede per la prima volta, Sigyn scoppia a ridere. Il fatto che Loki se ne esca con una _proposta di matrimonio_ dal nulla, nel bel mezzo di una conversazione normalissima, senza assolutamente nulla di fuori dall’ordinario, non aiuta affatto. _Secondo me dovremmo sposarci_ , le dice, _Tu che ne pensi?_ E poi scrolla le spalle, come se non fosse un argomento strano di cui mettersi a discutere così all’improvviso, come se non importasse. E allora Sigyn alza gli occhi al cielo e _ride,_ e risponde con una battuta, prima di lasciar cadere l’argomento. Loki le sorride e non dice nient’altro, prima di voltarle le spalle e andarsene.

 

È ancora convinta che si tratti di uno scherzo, la seconda volta – anche se in effetti il tono che Loki usa è più serio, e lui la fissa dritta negli occhi, e il sorriso sulla sua faccia le sembra meno beffardo del solito. C’è un breve attimo di silenzio e di dubbio in cui lei trattiene il fiato e si morde il labbro, in realtà, ma poi decide che lui _non_ _può_ _essere_ _serio._ Insomma, Loki che si sposa? Loki che si sposa _con lei?_ Lei, tra tutte le sue – e i suoi – amanti? _Sigyn,_ non particolarmente bella, non particolarmente audace o focosa o brillante, perfettamente _ordinaria?_ Stavolta la sua risata è più che altro uno sbuffo ironico e un po’ infastidito, e c’è un sapore amaro sul fondo della sua bocca, e una stretta vaga ma scomoda all’interno del suo petto. Loki alza un sopracciglio e le chiede se quello è un sì o un no, ma lei si limita a scuotere la testa in silenzio. Poi gli dice che dovrebbe _davvero_ rinnovare il suo repertorio, perché sta iniziando a diventare monotono. E dopo, per tutti i giorni che seguono quella domanda e la separano da quella successiva, non riesce più a smettere di pensarci – non _vorrebbe_ continuare a ripetere quella conversazione nella sua testa, sul serio, ma i ricordi non ne vogliono proprio sapere di sparire.

 

La terza volta, Loki la guarda e poi prende le sue mani tra le sue, la sua stretta calda e gentile, e quando glielo chiede di nuovo – voce e sguardo sinceri, nessun sorriso sulle labbra ma la bocca così vicina alla sua che riesce a sentire il suo respiro tiepido sulla sua pelle – ci tiene a mettere in chiaro che lei è l’unica alla quale l’abbia mai chiesto, l’unica alla quale lo chiederà mai. L’unica alla quale _vorrà_ mai chiederlo. Sigyn a quel punto non sa cosa rispondere, e per un momento rimane bloccata sul posto, ad aprire e chiudere le labbra senza che ne esca un suono, e basta, sentendosi vagamente stupida – e sentendosi come se qualcosa dentro di lei stesse tremando, anche. Quando le torna la voce, però, in qualche modo riesce a mantenerla salda, tranquilla: - Se questa è una bugia, lo scoprirò. E te la farò pagare. –

\- Oh, davvero? –

Loki non smette di ridere nemmeno quando lo bacia.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
